


Sunrise, Sunset

by Ada_Rose



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fiddler On The Roof - Freeform, Idiots in Love, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Sizzy - Freeform, Songfic, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ada_Rose/pseuds/Ada_Rose
Summary: A Sizzy wedding Songfic.(Song: Sunrise, Sunset from Fiddler in the Roof)





	Sunrise, Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> My first post on AO3. I hope you enjoy it :)

_Is this the little girl I carried?_   
_Is this the little boy at play?_

Maryse saw Isabelle, her daughter, walk down the aisle. In her beautiful golden wedding gown, the only Lightwood sister glowed with confidence and happiness as she walked towards her soon-to-be-husband. Maryse couldn’t believe it. She still remembers the day she brought Isabelle into her life. Robert held her hand as she gave birth to her only daughter, and she never felt prouder when Alec, only a toddler, swore to protect his new sister forever.

_I don’t remember growing older_   
_When did they?_

Where the hell has time gone? That’s what Luke is wondering right now. The days before The Dark War and The Mortal War were still vivid in his mind. Back when Simon was still just a simple mundane, an innocent kid who just wanted to start a band and create music. Then Valentine came back and Simon became a vampire, then he wasn’t, which is unheard of. Now he was a Shadowhunter, and was about to get married to the one and only Isabelle Lightwood.

_When did she get to be a beauty?_   
_When did he grow to be so tall?_

Jocelyn doesn’t know Isabelle well. She ran away from the Shadowhunters before she was born. But she knows Simon. Simon, who grew in self confidence as much as he did height because of the beautiful young lady that was walking towards him. And if Isabelle can make Simon this happy, then its truly to be.

_Wasn’t it yesterday when they were small?_

Alec has always been protective of his sister. How could he not be? So when she first dated Simon, he wasn’t all there for it. Alec thought she was too good for him, for anyone. But the nerdy dork has definitely proved himself. Simon has saved all of their lives on multiple occasions, even when he was just a mundane. That and his loyalty, his generosity, his complete geekiness made Alec believe that yes, this is the one that deserves Isabelle’s heart.

_Sunrise, sunset_   
_Sunrise, sunset_   
_Swiftly flow the days_

Isabelle walked up to the alter, where Simon and the Silent Brother, was waiting. She couldn’t be happier. She was getting married! To Simon! “This is the craziest thing I’ve ever done”, Simon whispered to her. “Don’t tell me you’re getting cold feet now?”, Isabelle whispered back, teasing. “Never”, Simon replied with complete confidence as he stretched out his wrist for Isabelle to mark it with the wedded union rune, which she does.

_Seedlings turn overnight to sunflowers_

Simon wasn’t fully used to the burn of runes yet. Clary said that he’ll get used to it, but so far no luck. But when Isabelle put the stele to his wrist and drew out the wedded union, the burn was pleasant, amazing even. Simon guessed that it was because all her love went into making that single rune, and when she finished, he started to do the same. Thank the angel he didn’t screw it up. When he finished, Simon barely had time to react before Isabelle pulled him into a kiss, which he gladly returned. Simon could hear Clary cheering in the background, but his focus was on Isabelle. Isabelle Sophia Lovelace Lightwood. His wife. Simon Lewis Lovelace Lightwood. Her husband.

_Blossoming even as we gaze._


End file.
